wonderousfandomcom-20200213-history
Zach Liston
Zach Liston is a young man with a long history of bad luck. His entire adult life is filled with one misadventure after another. He almost seems to have a strange aura about him that attracts things of the supernatural variety. He constantly fears that one day, his the event brought on by his 'horrible luck' will one day. Though not believing in magic or the supernatural, Zach grew up being obsessed with the idea of aliens. This strange obsession started after his mother disappeared when he was 7. Because of this, he was seen as a geek growing up, and was a very socially awkward child. He was also frequently bullied by an older, athletic kid a named Richard. He never had luck making friends or even getting a girlfriend. As well as his obsession with aliens, Zach also really enjoyed music and got into playing the guitar in hopes that it would make him 'cooler'. While his popularity did not increase, he did get very good at it, and hoped to be a famous musician, where he might have a better chance being popular. Though this dream became increasingly difficult the further he got into adulthood. At age 19 he want to college and met a very beautiful, punk girl named Stephany. This girl was one of those girls that usually, would not even acknowledge his existence, but Stephany did. Little did he know, Stephany was a vampire, who after biting him one night, liked the taste of his blood, and agreed to go out with him. Because she only liked him for his blood, she would cheat on Zach very often, especially after she got a job as a prostitute, unbeknownst to Zach. Stephany was a traveler, and unlike Zach, she couldn't comfortably stay in one place for too long. Thus, she would often bring him along to travel to other places, which usually ended with a misadventure or two. Once. they went on a cruise ship that crashed and left them both stranded on a remote island near by. Stephany escaped by flying to a passing boat in her bat form, leaving Zach behind. When Zach turned 26, a life-changing event occurred. He was abducted by aliens, tested on, and upon return, was left impregnated with an alien fetus. He spent the next months in debilitating illness and paranoia. The test also tainted the flavor of his blood, causing Stephany to leave him. Eventually, He 'gave birth' to the alien by it ripping open a large hole in his stomach, which almost killed him. Thankfully, the alien could heal him, and it did. With no girlfriend, no job and an alien child to take care of, Zach gave up his dream to be a musician and forced himself to find a real job. The event traumatized him so much, that he now fears aliens. Trivia *He is left handed. Photos Screenshot-176.jpg|Zack in The Sims 3 ZachXBL.png|Zach as an XBL avatar. ZachAndSteph.jpg|Zach and Stephany in BannedStory ZachListonSelfy.png|Zach as a Selfy Zach Mii.png|Zach as a mii ZachStephanyJBF.png|Zach with Stephany in 'Just Be Friends' Dress up. Screenshot-151.jpg|Zach playing the guitar ZachAndStephany.JPG|Zach drawn by Sarasue1 ZachLunaii.png|Zach made in Lunaii ZachFace.png|Zach other anime face. ZachManga.jpg|Zach made in Manga Avatar ZachDoodle.JPG|A random doodle of Zach Zach and the Stars.JPG|Zach watching the stars alone. ZachMabinogi.png|Zach in Mabinogi. ZachChibi.jpg|Zach in Chibi Maker ZachYNSprite.png|A Yume Nikki style sprite of Zach Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Sarasue1's Characters Category:Adults